The Lion King III: The Great Adventure
by AmiraStarr01
Summary: Kiara and Kovu have a new daughter Amira. Amira is as energetic and spunky as her mom, but when she falls for a cub in a wandering Pride, will she be able to stay and fufill her pride land duties or run off to find her own adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Lion King III: The Great Adventure.

Author's note: I do not own The Lion King. I do own Amira though. The Idea came from watching Lady and the Tramp 2. I thought I would turn it into a lion king story. Happy Readings : )

**The large glowing African sun slowly began to rise, as the many different animals of the plains came together at the beautiful Rock Formation, Pride Rock. The animals all moved slowly, in what looked like an African Chant rhythm. The animals lined up around Pride Rock all in silent excitement, with a few grunts and snorts escaping their mouths. **

**Meanwhile at the top of Pride rock a wise baboon known as, Rafiki greeted the Royal family. Who all stood to greet him except Kiara, who held a small dark reddish brown bundle in her arms. Rafiki slowly moved over to Kiara. He tipped his head to her she smiled warmly at him then looked down at the small bundle. As if on cue the small cub wiggled around so it could see the world above it. The small cub stared up at Rafiki baffled, it had never seen any animals besides lions. Rafiki broke the ceremonial fruit above the cubs head, and preceded to spread some on the cubs forehead. He then reached down and hoisted the cub into his arms. He walked out to the edge of Pride rock and lifted the cub above the millions of spectators heads. The animal spectators then joyfully grunted and snorted, all overjoyed that an heir was born. **

**Later after the commotion settled down, and the animals had left to continue on with their day; Rafiki talked To Kovu, Kiara, and The happy grandparents. "Do we have a name yet?" The smiling Baboon asked. "Yes. Kovu and I chose Amira." Kiara said while watching Amira sleep on her fathers leg. "Ah. Princess Amira," Rafiki stated happily, "May she have a long and plentiful reign." Kiara gave Rafiki a hug as did Simba and Nala. Kovu nodded his head toward Rafiki and nuzzled his daughter. **

**His daughter... **

**He could hardly believe it, but he was a dad. **

**He looked at Amira and thought, 'I will always protect you, I promise' **

**Amira mewed quietly and snuggled next to her dad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I don't own The Lion King. But I do own Amira, Miki, and Bakira. **

The sun and Moon had rose and set many times. Time had passed, and the Pride Lands had aged along as well. As of present the African sun was sitting on the horizon, ready to greet the day.

A single cub came bonding out to the edge of Pride Rock, it was Amira. She had grown into a curious and beautiful cub. She had her father's dark red coat color and her grandmother's light cream undercoat; but what set her apart from her parents were her sparkling blue eye's.

Amira sat on the edge of pride rock, scanning with excited eyes the land that stretched out before her. "Wow,"She said under her breath, "This will all be mine...cool." She sat watching the land peacefully, then something hit her. Startled she leapt in the air flinging both herself and her attacker head over heels. She landed with a thump, underneath a cub laughing so hard his body shook. "Bakira! That was so unfair!" Amira shouted at him while pulling herself out from under him. She looked at her friend with a mock pout. Bakira, was the cub of an outlander who had met a rouge male a few days before the outlanders joined the pride lands. He had a dark almost grey tinted coat and a large tuft of dark red hair, which contrasted nicely with his close to white underbelly and dark brown nose. Bakira stopped his laughing slowly, then picked himself up and flopped down ungracefully next to Amira. He looked at her his grey eyes dancing, "Well, it's only that your such an easy target." Amira increased her pretend pout. This was their usual game, see who could last the longest with out cracking. Then Bakira uttered, "It's like pouncing on a stump." Before he could evan utter a laugh Amira's self-control broke. She leapt on Bakira and pinned him to the ground. She usually lost their little patience game but she didn't care, she had more fun when she tackled Bakira anyway. "Hah! Whose a stump now!"Amira said playfully as she looked down at him. "Your all crazy if you ask me.". Amira and Bakira turned to see Miki.

Miki smiled and chuckled softly as her friends picked themselves up from the ground. Miki was Vitani's daughter. She was almost an exact clone of her mothers build as a cub. Except Miki looked like a full pride lander. She had a bright golden coat on top and a nice tan under belly; her eyes were a bold reddish color. The thing that set her apart, from the other golden haired lions, were two small red spots on her right thigh. Amira laughed at Miki's remark and said, "Takes one to know one."

Bakira was about to add something to the conversation, when they heard a large yawn and turned to see Kovu make his way out of the den, and into the morning light. Amira bounced up to her father, "Morning Daddy!"she said happily to him. "Good Morning" Kovu said as he nuzzled his daughter's head. "Hey Uncle Kovu," Miki said happily, " Can we go play? Please!" she looked up at him with big eyes. Following her lead Amira and Bakira looked at him sweetly, till they heard those faithful words, "Okay." "Thanks uncle Kovu!"Miki yelled and started running down the walkway to the ground with Bakira following at her heels.

"Yea, Thanks daddy!" Amira said as she nuzzled her father. "Your welcome," said Kovu looking at his daughter, "But promise me you'll be careful and don't go looking for trouble" Kovu had learned that info from Simba and figured it would work for now. "Sure Daddy!" Amira yelled since she was already half way down the rock way. Kovu smiled as he watched them run, then headed back inside to see if Kiara was awake yet.

Miki, Bakira, and Amira had ran to the water hole, but they soon bored of splashing in the water. "I know," Miki stated, "We'll play hide-and-seek!" Amira and Bakira decided the game sounded better than anything they had come up with, so they agreed to play. Bakira was dubbed it so he sat by the water hole and started to count. Miki picked her hiding spot, a small cliff like rock formation. Amira searched and searched but she couldn't decide where to hide. Then she looked out and saw the outlands. The outlands always made her curious, mostly because no one ever talked about them. It seemed so odd to her that if it came up in conversations evan her grandmother Nala would change the subject. Something in Amira told her she should go; and with that one thought she ran off to the outlands looking for a hiding spot, not realizing that what she would find would stay with her for her whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I do not own The Lion King. I do own Amira, Leo, Miki, Bakira, and Shamari . The idea with Leo and Amira was inspired by Disney's Tarzan. Anyway happy readings. : ) **

The outlands stretched out for miles in front of Amira. The once completely barren and harsh land, had prospered. The land had somehow been able to support enough vegetation and water to allow a few animals to prosper there. It's current residents were a good sized herd of elephants, who paid Amira no attention as she wandered past them.

Amira started to run, till she stumbled across a perfect hiding spot. Right in front of the young cub was, a gigantic bolder. A bolder just large enough to hide a lion cub perfectly. 'Yes! I am so gonna win!' Amira thought gleefully, while picturing herself doing a little victory dance. Amira not wanting to wait any longer, bounded over the rock; landing with a dull thud on something warm and furry.

Amira was frozen with shock, for a reason unknown to herself she couldn't bring herself to move. The animal under her on the other hand was quite able to move, and did so in a violent jump move. Which sent her flying to the side, at an angle where when she landed she found herself face to face with a young cub.

Amira jumped up from her rough landing spot and stared with wide eyes at the young cub, who looked no older than her. The cubs stared at each other, both in defensive poses. They circled each other neither leaving their back exposed. Then the new cub spoke, "Who are you! What are you doing here?" Amira was taken aback by the questions. "Well I'm Amira of the Pride Lands and I was...uh...just...uh..looking for a hiding spot. Who are you?", Amira said looking at him defiantly, as she had gained some courage by the end of her small speech. "Well I'm Leo future king of the wind pack," he stopped, took in some air and puffed out his chest in a macho pose, "Why are you hiding anyway? Did you get scared by a bird or something.". "No," Amira yelled, "For your information I was about to win my Hide-and-seek game. Besides I'm one of the most courageous lioness in my pride!".

Amira looked at the young cub in front of her she could tell he was trying to think of a good comeback. She watched him, and found herself thinking, 'This Leo cub is actually kinda cute'. Leo had a golden brown top coat with a light tan undercoat, he had green eyes that shined with curiosity, and to top it all off a small little patch of brown hair on his head.

"So you think your brave?", Leo said with a smirk. "Yeah. I just said I was." Amira replied with sarcasm. "Okay if your really so brave...how about a dare?"Leo finished his sentence with a look of confidence and poise. He watched Amira as she tossed the idea around, he could tell she was analyzing it pretty hard. While watching her though, he found himself starting to be mesmerized by her eyes; but no matter how cute she was he wasn't going to give up the chance of proving how brave he was. " Fine.," Amira stated, "But you have to do it to. Just to see whose better." "Okay, but I pick the dare." Leo looked her square in the eyes, the same eyes that mesmerized him before and still did now. "Fine.", Amira agreed.

After several minutes of waiting Leo exclaimed. "I know! I dare you to get a hair." "A Hair? I already have hair. Just look at my tail!" Amira shouted at him, while swishing her tail for emphasis. "Would you let me Finnish," He paused, then continued when he had Amira's full attention, "Now I don't mean your hair. I dare you to get an elephant hair." With that statement they turned around to see their target, all 49 of them.

"Okay, whoever gets the hair first is not only bravest but has the best pride, as well!" Leo shouted to her his excitement building. "Fine by me." Amira shot quickly back at him; and with that last statement they slowly crept up to there target.

Amira approached the back of one of the elephants, Leo following her lead chose an elephant sanding next to Amira's. Amira looked up, she saw quickly she couldn't reach the hair unless she jumped. So without pause she leapt in the air. She missed, and after 5 more consecutive jumps her status remained the same, hairless. She looked over at Leo he had the same problem his jumps were just to low to the ground to reach the elephant.

Then it hit her, the perfect idea.

Amira looked behind her she spotted a boulder, 'Perfect!', she thought. Amira turned around and ran past Leo, she then jumped on the boulder. Leo stopped what he was doing to watch Amira. He watched her crouch on the rock, then like a shooting star she shot off the rock straight for the elephant's tail.

Amira hit the elephant hard and with all the rationality she could gather, she sunk her teeth in the elephants tail; hoping with some luck she would get a hair and escape alive. The elephant feeling sharp teeth in it's tail, leaped up into the air like it was on fire! The elephants bucking and startled cries, set off the other elephants. Which caused the one Leo had been watching to kick his back legs. Unfortunately one of those kicks sent Leo flying in the air, and into Amira.

The cubs landed hard on the ground but before they got to comfy, they were shook by the vibrating ground. Which they both knew meant one thing; STAMPEDE!

They looked behind them and saw a huge herd of grey elephants starting to run towards them. The cubs eye's bulged and they let out an ear piercing scream. Amira and Leo then started to run as fast as their legs could carry them.

After being cased for about five minutes both cubs were getting exhausted, their little legs couldn't cover as much ground as the gigantic elephants could. Then Leo spotted a tree, it was located right in the middle of his path. " Amira," Leo shouted trying to reach her ears over the major noise behind them. "Yeah?", She shouted back her voice strained from panting so much. "If we can get to that tree we should be able to ride this out, without having to keep running!" Amira to exhausted to talk nodded her head showing she had heard him.

Leo watched as the tree came closer, till it was just close enough. Then he leapt, he hit his target perfectly. After he sat on the branch, he turned and saw Amira jump onto the tree. Amira's claws scrapped the bark her grasp, slipping. Leo reached out his paw and shouted, "Amira! Take my paw!".

Amira reached out and as well as she could grabbed Leo's paw. Leo grimaced a little since Amira's claws dug in his paw but, he kept his grip and eventually pulled her up beside him on the branch.

After sitting nervously in the tree for what felt like hours, the last of the elephants ran by. Leo and Amira almost fell out of the tree they were so exhausted, but they did make it to the ground without falling. After touching the ground they both gave a long sigh. Then Leo shouted, "Woah! What a rush! That was,...that was,...that was awesome!" "Yeah,...it was...pretty great...wasn't it."Amira said Panting. "You know,...you were... pretty brave for someone who was attacked by a raging herd of elephants.", said Leo while gazing into Amira's blue eye's. "You were too,..Leo" Amira said shyly, after noticing how he was staring at her. "Amira, what do you say we start over?"Leo said hoping she would agree. "Sure!", Amira responded her bubbly side showing. "Okay,", Leo said smiling, " My name's Leo and I am from the Wind Pack. I have traveled all over the savanna with my pride, and someday I will rule my pride.". "Cool,"Amira said she sat up ready to introduce herself to Leo formally, " I'm Amira of The Pride Lands. I have lived here my whole life, but I always wanted to travel and see all that's out there. Oh, and I'm in line to rule The Pride Lands. But personally, being queen sounds kinda boring to me."

The two cubs talked for a long time, until Amira heard a familiar yell; and before she could say anything a familiar figure, who undoubtably gave the yell appeared.

"Daddy!", Amira yelled happily as Kovu came into view. Amira ran up to her dad, and nuzzled him. Kovu reached down and nuzzled, his daughter. "Amira, I was so worried." . "I'm sorry Daddy.", Amira looked down at her feet afraid to look her dad in the eye. "It's okay, we'll talk about this later."

Kovu looked down at his daughter, who looked up at him with a sheepish grin.

After that another yell was heard and a large lion who looked like he was the same size as Mufassa appeared. Kovu and Amira starred with surprise at this new Lion. This lion had a light pale tan coat and a darker mocha colored under coat. He had a full grown, medium dark brown mane which went perfectly with his bright green eye's.

Neither Amira or Kovu knew what to make of him until they looked at Leo.

Leo face turned into a happy smile and he ran to the lion yelling, "Dad!". 'Dad?' Amira thought to herself they didn't look like each other at all. Except for the eyes, they looked totally different. Oh well Amira thought, I know I'll introduce dad.

"Dad. This is my friend Leo, he helped me escape the elephants." Amira nudged her father towards Leo and his father. "Hello I'm Kovu, and this is my daughter Amira. Were from The Pride Lands.", Kovu said politely. "Nice to meet you two. My names Shamari, and this is my son Leo. Were from the wind pack, we were just travailing through but my mate Talia, gave birth last night so, since we'll be hear a while I hope are packs can get along together."Shamari finished his sentence looking friendly at Amira and Kovu. "I'm sure the prides will get along together. Besides our cubs seem to really like each other." as Kovu finished his sentence both fathers turned to see their kids playing together happily. "I really appreciate what your doing Kovu, but right now I am afraid Leo and I must head back to the pride; his mothers worried sick over him.", Shamari smiled as he finished his speech.

Kovu smiled back and called Amira, "Amira time to go home. Tell Leo bye, you can play with him tomorrow." The dad's watched as the cubs said their good byes.

After bidding farewell to Shamari and Leo, Kovu and Amira started walking home. It was silent until, "So you made a new friend today, huh?"Kovu smiled at Amira. Amira, not knowing where her father was going with this conversation just said, "Yeah, so?". "Well, I saw that look on your face when you were with him. You think he's cute don't you?" Kovu smiled as his daughter's face grew bright red. "DAD!" Amira yelled at him embarrassed that someone new she thought he was cute. Kovu gave a laugh and started to run towards Pride Rock. Amira forgetting her embarrassment ran after her dad happily.


End file.
